


Snow

by ElanSnow21



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElanSnow21/pseuds/ElanSnow21
Summary: Baz is in his parents’ new house for Christmas.Bored. He need to go out, he need a break from college. Mordelia need a distraction so... what about go shopping.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I dont know about you but i need Mordelia in AWTWB. I am pretty sure she admire Baz. So here it is.

**BAZ**

After the dead spot in Hampshire my father and Daphne have to move, we lost a lot of magical things. Of course my father got another house, with the same victorian furniture and big rooms. I am not leaving with my parents anymore but I still have to go for chirtsmas and important dates.I have to stay in the guest room because i dont want to share room with Mordelia. With the college i am more with Simon and Bunce or with my aunt. 

Whatever, is winter break and i need to be somedays with the family, so i am here in the guest room reading a book when i heard a knock in the door. 

"Come in!" i shout sitting up and closing my book.

Is Mordelia, she open the door and look at me with those brown eyes. She walks to the bed with a short smile.

"Can you drive me out of here?" she says sitting in the end of the bed

"Why?" i frown at her 

"Because i am bored and you have a car" she smile and look at my phone "we can go shooping or something like that"

"I dont think so" i look at the hour in my phone half past twelve.

"Why?! Are you busy" i look up the book, she is raising a dark eyebrow. Where she learnt that?

I stand up an look out the the window. The snow is falling, everything is white, the clouds are over ths sun and the light can't melt the snow.

"Take your coat" i say without turning around. I listen her footstepts leaving the room.

She is nine and all her clothes are selected by Daphne, she only wear dresses with sockings or skirts. We can buy some clothes, shoes, hot chocolate and then i'll have a excuse to go with Simon and eat something. She have beautiful brown hair and white skin. 

I take my black coat, my phone and the keys of my car. Daphne is in the living room with the babys.

"Mother?" she look up at me with a smile "I was thinking that Mordelia and me can go out and buy some hot chocolate, we will be back to the dinner" 

"Mordelia? If she want, you can go" she says 

I heard footsteps and Mordelia is beside me with her red coat.

"Come on" i say turning around with the hands on my pokets. Mordelia follow mw aut of the house and i open the door for her.

"Can i go in the front seat?" she says looking up at me 

I growl and close the door. I don't even can be in the front seat in my aunt's car and i'll let her to sit besides me. She runs to the other side and i open the door. I walk to the other door and get in. 

"Your belt" i say putting on mine. 

"Ready, where we go?"she say looking out the window 

"Out of here, maybe go shopping and then to eat something" she noddle and i start the car. 

Nobody talks and i turn on the stereo, accidentally in love by counting crows, i like this song. I can see Mordelia claping her legs like drums, she has the rhythm even if is the first time she listen the song. She is learning to play the piano, she is good at it. Now i am claping my fingers in the steering wheel. I can sing but i just want to enjoy this moment. The snow in the way, the sun melting it slowly and this song playing in the stereo. 

I haven't see Simon in all the week because I have to be with my family so my father won't be mad at me because i am gay and my boyfriend used to be the Mage's heir. He doesn't really like Simon but we can go in the afternon and eat something. Mordelia won't tell my father if i buy her a big chocolate bar. 

We get in the mall, i parked the car out of a pet shop and we go down the car. The air is cold in my face. Mordelia walks to my side and stops.

"Where we go first?" she says loking up at me 

"I don't know, just walk" i answer walking away, she take my coat and i turn to her.

"Won't you take my hand?" she say looking at all the people walking in the mall

"You are nine, are you scared?" i say raising a eyebrow "just walk next to me"

"Iam not scared but ifi get lost in all those people it's going to be your fault" she turns her brown eye to me raising the same eyebrow i use to raise. I shook my head and take my hand out of the pocket and she take it.

She walks next to me to the first shoop. No more dresses, i'll buy her a couple jeans and overals. I walk to the childre's section. Mordelia is next to me looking all the the shirts of differents colors in front of her. I take a couple shirts, jeans, overals, looking at the size. She is taller to her age. There is music playing, bored music. 

"Come on" i say trying to take her hand "you are going to prove this clothes"

"You don't let me choose" she complains "I don't want to look like a men"

"Do you think i even look like a men? Come on just prove it, you'll look amazing" she take my hand and we walk to the endoser. This a big shoop but i think there are only five more people here, it's practically empty. 

We arrive to the endoser and i handle her a yellow shirt and blue jeans. She enter and change her clothes, then she go out with the shirt and the jeans loking at me with a bored face. 

"Come on!" i say walking to her "you dont like it'!

"No" she said with a bored tone

"Because you are wearing it wrong" i knee in front of her.

"What?!" she looks down to her clothes. I fold the sleeves of her shirt, unbotton the first two buttons and fold the jeans over her ankle. 

"Ready" i say loking at her "Just put the shirt into your jeans"she did it. "Rise your hands" the shirt go out just a little.

"Wow!" she say sarcastacally

"Now" i take my wand out of the pocket and point to the ceiling "We need good music, i fell like i can _**Dancing with myself"**_ I heard **_footloose_** playing. Mordelia smiles and i stand up playing a imaginary drums. She follow me with bass and then we both are shaking our shoulders back and forth. She play a imaginary guitar and i am claping my hands. She wiggles her hips and i bent my knees. Then she is jumping and shaking her head. 

I handdle her the next outfit "Next" i say. She walk to the endoser shaking her head slowly.

I wait out taping my foot in the flor. The song ends when Mordelia come out with a overal over and a flower t-shirt. **_I'm Still Standing by Elton John_** is playing now. I give her star-shape sunglasses, i am wearing the roses with heart-shape. Shaking shoulders back and forth of the other, hands up and awkard hands gestures.

"I am still standing!!" i sing 

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" she sings with her soft and sweet voice

I handdle her the next outfit and she run to change her clothes while i wait shaiking my head to the beat of the song. Mordelia is wearing black shorts and a green t-shirt with the words "Vampires are cool" in black, of course i choose that shirt. ** _The power of love by Hue Lewis and The News_** is playing. I handdle her a denim jacket, she looks like a roock star, his brown dancing in the air, her white skin shine under the lights and this beautiful outfit that i chose.

I am wearing the heart-shape glasses, jeans and a withe t-shirt down my coat. I love the way she smile, like... happy. 

More weird dance steps. A woman is walking closer, she notce us but then she just turn around smiling. We are alone. Mordelia and me, with cool clothes, good music and stupid dance steps.

Another outfit. RIpped jeans, red shirt and _**She Drives me Crazy**_ playing. 

"SHE DRIVES ME CRAZY!!" I sing in a strong tone

"LIKE NO ONE ELSE!!" Mordelia sweet voice sing 

The song is becomes a soft sound in our ears and we sit in the floor breathless. Mordelia is laughing, I look at the hour in my phone 01:40. Just shoes and then we'll go to eat something.

I point to the ceiling with my wand again " _ **Stop!"**_ I shout, the same bored music starts to play again. I stand up smiling at her.

"Come on, we have to buy shoes" i say taking off the heart-shape glasses. Mordelia stand up and go to change her clothes.

She come with her dress and read coat "I love that songs" she say giving me the clothes.

I smile. When we are out of the shoop Mordelia takes my hand and we walk to the next shoop. She have enough of those bored black or pink shoes, she need boots and maybe vans or converses. 

We arrive to the next shoop, she doesn't complains when i take a pair of shoes. She poves a black boots and red convereses. She'll look amazing with her compleate outfit. We are out of the shoop and i am too tired to go to another shop.

"Are you hungry?" i say turning to Mordelia 

"Yes!" she look at the bags in my hand "Thank you... for everything" 

"You're welcome" hes brown eyes focus on mine "let's go to eat something"

We walk to the car, i put the bags in the trunk. Mordelia is siting in the front seat with the sit belt on when i open my door. I sit and put on the sit belt. 

I am about to turn on the car when Mordelia says: "Is Simon your boyfriend now?"

"Yes" i say turning to her "Why?" she is staring at her lap 

"Cool, i hear he has wings now" she smiles now "is it true?" 

"Yes" her eyes are focus on my face now "but he lose his magic"

"Ouh! Still cool, he kill the humdum!" i am smiling now 

"Well... yes, he did it. With my help oviously" 

"Really?" she say incredulous, raising that eyebrow

We both giggling.

"So... you like boys?" Mordelia say smiling

"Yes" i smile back.

"And Simon like boys too?" 

"I am not sure about it, but he likes me" i turn on the car "and i like him, it's all we need. Love have no gender" She noddle smiling.

I wait for more answer but she just look at the front smiling. 


	2. Chapter 2

SIMON

I am in my flat, Penny is not here and I'm getting hungry. Baz is with his family for Christmas, having awkward dinners and talking about politics. So bored for me, i think they don't like me, of course i am Baz's boyfriend now but it doesn't change the fact that i used to be The Mage's Heir. Bullshit. 

Anyway, I am alone in the flat, watching the same bored christmas movies, on my pajamas and wrapped in a blanket. Uh I really want a cup of hot chocolate right now. I feel my eyes tired trying to focus the tv, my hands are cold and my wings do not let me lie down comfortably on the couch. Sometimes I hate this, I am in a bad mood all the day, if I am alone i hate it, if I am not I hate it too, I just tired of all this shit. I don't hate christmas, I am... just tired. 

I hear footsteps and the door opens. "Hi, love!" i know that voice. I sit up turning to the door, there is Baz smiling with a little girl in his side, I know that girl. She smiles at me and I try to smile back.

"She is Mordelia, you already met her on Hampshire" Baz says walking in with two bags in his hands.

"Yeah! Hi, I am..." 

"You are Simon Snow!" she interrumpts me 

"Mordelia!..." Baz yells from the kitchen, she is just standing in front of the door with the hands on her red coat.

"It's okay, you are right I am Simon and you can sit here" i point a place next to me in the couch, she smiles again and walk to me.

She is wearing a blue dress behind her red coat, her brown hair is just under her shoulder. She sit next to me in the couch, i look at her and i realize she is staring at my wings.

"You like them?" i say standing up 

"Yeah! It's amazing!!" she notice my tail too "can I touch it?" I noddle.

I open one wing and she leans her both hands to my wing, I feel his little fingers in the edge of my wing. Her face full of excitement, a big smile play in her lips. I feel a hand on my shoulder, Baz is standing next to me with a smile. He leans his face toward mine and kiss my check with his cold lips. Mordelia leaves my wing and i close it. 

"I'll change my clothes" I say turning to Baz, he noddle and i go to my room. That's what I need now, company. Mordelia is sweet, she was fascinated with me, she is not like her parents obviously.

I change my pajamas for jeans and a green t-shirt, i find one of Baz's old soccer hoddie on the floor and put it on. The hoddie is grey with the Watford logo in the front and a big nine in the back over the word _Pitch._ I put mi boots on and a coat. 

They are watching The Grinch now. I walk to the door, Baz notices me and smile.

"Where you go?" he ask when i open the door

"Come on! You two bing your coats" I say walking out.

There is a little garden out of the flat, snow everywhere. I bend down and take some snow with my hads.

"What?!" i hear Baz yelling. He does't has time to say something else, i stand up with a snowball in my hads and trow it at him. The snowball hits his cheest, his eyebrows fall and his eyes focus my face. Mordelia is next to him laughing. She bend down taking snow.

"You! idiot!! You are..." Baz can't finish because another snowball hit his shoulder. "Mordelia!! you are on his side?!!" she runs to me laughing.

"HA! You can't win this!!" i shout.

"Let's see" he say with a snowball on his hand. I run with Mordelia next to me, the snowball hit my back. There is not place to hide so i take more snow and keep running. 

I hear the sweet Mordelia's laugh behind me. A snowball hit my head, i turn aroud and Mordelia runs away.

"HEY!!" I yell, Baz laughs. I trow him another snowball, he try to dodge it but hits him in the leg. I trow one to Mordelia too, it hits her back. I am laughing. 

Snowball keep hitting me and I try to trow more while I run on the snow. 

Then Mordelia go with Baz, they stops and look at me with snowballs in their booth hands. I don't have time to run, they run toward me trowing the snowballs. I hear Baz laugh while i try to cover my face with both arms. The snowballs hit me in the arms, chest and legs. When the snowballs stop to hit me i uncovermy face, there is Baz in front of me, he laugh and runs taking me by the waist, I fall on my back. Mordelia and Baz are laughing while i try to sit up. Baz is so strong, I lie on the snow feeling the cold on my back. I am laughing too. 

Baz lies on my chest, Mordelia sits nex to me. I feel the snow in my hands, i take some and trow it to Mordelia's face, she cover her face. The laughs fade, Modelia lie next to me doing angels in the snow. Baz look up at me with a smile, I tie his hair behind his ear. He sets one cold hand in my cheek, I take it, he tries to sit up but I don't let go of his hand, I pull his wrist and his face falls right in front of mine. His eyes focus on mine. We both smiles, he turns to Mordelia who is staring at us with a raised eyebrow. Is basically like Baz. We giggling.

Baz stands up leaving my hand. I stand up and Mordelia follow me. I ruffle my hair, and try to all the snow off my coat.

"Who wants hot chocolate?" Baz says walking to the flat

"ME!" Mordelia and me shout at the same time. Mordelia runs to Baz and I walk just behind them.

When we entered the flat and take off our coats. Baz is just wearing a white t-shirt and Mordelia her dress covered with snow.

"You two need clothes" I say

"I am fine" Baz says "but Mordelia, you can take the new overall and the t-shirt" they walk to the kitchen, i go to my room looking for sweater. I take a blanket and a hoddie for Baz.

Mordelia change her clothes in the bathroom. I leave the blanket in the couch. Baz is making hot chocolate in the kitchen. I walk next to Baz, he looks at me surpised.

"Here" i give him the hoddie,he take it and put it on. 

"Thanks" he says looking at the chocolate again. 

"I am hungry" i just realize that hot chocolate is not going to be enough

"I know, I'll make pasta" he says

"Uh! I think we have nugets on the frige" I walk to the frige "here it is!" i set it next to Baz.

"Okay" he say without looking at me 

I hold him by the waist "Is everything okay?" i put him closer. 

"Yes, You?" he say looking at me

"Yes, i missed you" he smiles "thank you... for coming" he leaves the chocolate and turns to me. I wrap my arms aroud him by his waist, he set his hands on my face.

"Really? I mean, I know Mordelia is here too but..." he catch my eyes

"I like Mordelia, she is the sweetest girl i've ever met" I interrupt him.

He leans to me, I close my eyes. I wasn't lying, I really missed this part specifically, his perfect kisses, his mout melting on mine, his cold body warming up in my arms. I put him closer, his hans fall to my neck. He leaves my lips, i open my eyes, his grey eyes staring at my cheeks.

"I missed you too" he says smiling "now, let me do this" he turns to the chocolate, I take my arms off him. 

I turn around and walk to the couch. Mordelia appears a couple minutes later with a overal and a beautiful t-shirt, she sit next to me with crossed arms.

"Take this" i say haddled her a blanket. She takes it.

"Thank you" her beautiful voice say

We are watching Teen Titans Go in Netflix. I like cartoon, is funny and cool. Mordelia wraps herself in the blanket. 

I am in a good mood, is just... sometimes I... hate everything. I got mad with everything and everyone because I can hate myself more. But today is fine, I am fine. I can't promise that i will be fine tomorrow but i can enjoy this, Baz cooking, Mordelia and me watching cartoons, kissing Baz, everyone laughing. I like this. I don't want to think about tomorrow and the fact that Baz probably won't be here tomorrow. I don't want to think about anything, I just want to be here and enjoy the moment.

Moments later Baz come with some dishes and set them on the table in front of us. I wait for Baz to bring all the dishes.

"Move on" Baz says to mordelia "that's my seat" Mordelia move closer to me frowning at Baz

"No" she say giggling

"He is my boyfried, THAT'S. MY. SEAT!" he say taking Mordelia by the waist, she try push him away but Baz is so strong even for me.

"Hey guys! Is okay" i shout "Baz you are acting like a kid" he hold up Mordelia 

"Me??!!" he shout sitting next to me, he puts Mordelia next to him.

"He is warm, Basil!!" Mordelia shout 

"I know!! And this is my seat!" he puts his hands around me "Mine!!" Mordelia climb on Baz legs

"Hey!! it's okay, Baz" i yell but they are not paying atention "GUYS!! STOP!!" I yell again, they stop and turn to me. "Move on, Baz..."

"What?!!" he frowns at me 

"It's okay, is to give Mordelia space in the other side. You on my left and Mordelia on my right" I move to be in the middle. Mordelia climb in the couch on my right. "Perfect"

"Thank you" Mordelia says with her sweet voice, she set her on my arm like a cat.

"Thank youu!" Baz reapeat with a acute voice and making a face

"Baz..." i laugh "you are a kid, it's okay" I take a plate and we eat watching cartoons.

When we finish Mordelia sets her head on my lap, Baz look at her with a digusted face. I take Baz's hand and he lie his head on my shoulder. They both fall asleep on me, on my warm body.

I missed this, feeling good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos!! :) This is done

**Author's Note:**

> Second chapter ....


End file.
